Saving Amelia
by Melody Starr31
Summary: The Doctor and River's daughter Macie loves Amelia Earheart! When they land in just the right place at the right time, Macie tries to save Amelia. Oh her parents are going to be mad! In class assignment written for a friend!


**Note: This was another in class assignment. (For those of you who wish to go to my school so you can write stories like this all the time and get away with it, im only in high school, so thats why i get away with it.) This is for my friend Macie. Her account name is upside down carrot. The main character is River and Doctor's daughter. And yes River has a sanic in this story. I was to lazy to fix that. Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Im to... weird to be able to ever own Doctor Who.**

* * *

I stood in the doorway of my mother's house waiting for my father. Sitting down on the ledge of the open door, cross-legged, I folded my arms over my chest. He was late. Again. How was he always late? There is no reason why he should be late!

"Macie!" my mother called from the kitchen.

Turning my head back just slightly, I yelled, "Yes, ma'am?"

"Is your father here yet?"

"No, ma'am!"

I sat there a bit longer, tracing the cracks on the porch with my finger, humming the lullaby my mother sang to me every night before bed when I was little. She sat on the door's ledge with me now and handed me a cup of tea. We sat there a bit longer. Letting the wind blow my short, dirty-blond hair and her fluffy tight blond corkscrew hair around our faces. My mother was the one to break the silence.

"You know." She took a sip of her tea. "Your father is never on time." She smiled at me.

I smiled back. " Yeah, I know. But you would think he would be on time for having a time machine." We sat there laughing until the familiar _Vworp; Vworp; Vworp;_ sound caught our attention.

The blue police box appeared out of thin air. The doors slowly opened and out stepped my father. Dress shoes, black pants, white button up, suspenders, tweed jacket, bow tie, and floppy brown hair. He held his arms out wide as if to block the wind.

"Honey, and my loved daughter, I'm home!"

I set down my mug, hopped up to my feet, ran across the soft grass bare foot, and threw my arms around his neck. He spun us in circles until we couldn't spin anymore. Then we walked over to my mother.

She stood on the porch with a loving smile. "Hello, Sweetie." She gave my father a quick kiss and looked at the two of us. "I'm guessing we're ready for an adventure." It was a statement, not a question.

* * *

"Honestly Doctor, do you even know how to fly your own time machine? Its not even yours! You stole it!" My mum ran around the TARDIS console pulling levers and pushing buttons.

I stood on the steps to the console deck, gripping the railing, trying not to slip as we hit every time pocket. Loosing my grip, my foot slipped, causing me to fall flat on my butt with a yelp. The TARDIS landed, and my parents walked to the door. My mother helping me up on the way.

"Riiiiiveeeer! You took the brakes off! The TARDIS didn't make the nice vworp vworp noise!" My father whined.

My mother stood between him and the door with her hands on her hips. "Sweetie, the TARDIS doesn't like it when you leave her brakes on."

I walked over to my parents. Laughing at their bickering. "I would say you two fight like an old married couple, but you two ARE an old married couple. Ha, ha, ha!"

My mother glared at me. I walked around her to open the door; when I opened it, the sun blinded me for just a moment. When I could see again, it took me a minute to realize we had landed in Lae, New Guinea. I looked at my time travel watch to check the date. June 29,1937. I knew this date all too well. Out of all time and space and we had to land HERE! I knew what I had to do. Even though my parents would never forgive me, but I had to save her.

My parents were now laughing and flirting, so I took that chance to run. When my parents registered where I was running to, they yelled after me. I'll deal with them later.

I have to save Amelia!

* * *

It was cramped sitting with all the boxes of food in the back of the plane where no one could see me. I waited patiently. After what seemed like ages, and biting my finger nails to the skin, I heard voices. It was her voice! It was Amelia! Her and her partner Noonan, climbed in and started the engine of the _Electra._

Here we go!

The _Electra_ took of down the runway. I could feel the wheels lift off the ground. My parents are going to kill me! This could make a paradox! I could rewrite time!

I felt the psychic paper burning in my back pocket. Pulling it out carefully, not to make the boxes fall, I looked at it. Of course, it was my mother.

_Macie, you are so grounded! We know exactly what you're doing_. _Just stay out of sight and I will be there in a bit. You and your thirteen year old butt are so grounded._

_~Mum_

I slipped the paper back into my pocket. Does she really think I'll stay out of the way? Just then the plane hit an air bump. The boxes of food fell on top of me. I pushed my way out to find two sets of large confused eyes staring at me.

Giving an embarrassed smile, I spoke. "Hi..."

Amelia took a minute to study me, her eyes going from my facial expression to my 21st century clothes. "Who are you?"

* * *

"So," Noonan stared at me skeptically, "You snuck onto our plane?"

"Yep."

"So you could learn how to fly?" Amelia asked.

"Yep."

She smiled at me. "You could have just asked."

The plane hit another bump, sending me sliding across the floor. Amelia was trying to get contact with the other plane. We were in the middle of a storm. One engine gave out and started smoking. AND the radio died, and I'm the only one who can save Amelia. Standing up, I walked over to the second pilot chair Noonan had gotten up from and left empty. "I'm so sorry for this Amelia." I pushed her out of her chair and took the wheel.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She tried grabbing the wheel from me, but failed.

"Saving your life!"

A bright light came from the back of the plane, and there stood the most scariest thing that I could ever imagine at that moment. My mother. My furious mother. I'm so dead!

"Macie! I told you to stay out of the way!" She walked over to me and grabbed my wrist.

The plane was going down. Just before I could grab my mothers sonic from her gun holster to fix the plane, she used her vortex manipulator to send us back to the inside of the TARDIS.

When we landed in the TARDIS, I started to yell at my mother. "Muuuum! Why did you do that! I could have saved her!" Throwing my hands up in frustration, I sat down on the launch chair.

My parents just looked at me in disbelief. My mother with her all to well known You-better-run-glare, and my father staring at me as if he looked away, I might disappear. Yep. I am so totally going to regret this... NOT! Dude, I almost saved Amelia Earheart! I didn't just get to meet her, I almost SAVED her! Until my mother had to intervene!

"Bedroom! Now!" My parents yelled at the same time.

With that, I walked to my room in silence, smiling the whole way.

* * *

**Note: This story was for my friend Macie. She loves Amelia Earheart, and if she could, she would save her. Reviews for Macie and her love for Amelia?**


End file.
